THE WARP
THE WARP is an ongoing fanfic by KC11, perhaps one of her first real forum fanfics (she has tried to start others, but they all died off). Setting THE WARP is first set in the futuristic Creatures game called DS2, a 3D game where you can actually go into the game as a shapeshifting hand and the Norns are much smarter. However, THE WARP doesn't concentrate too much on creatures, even though Norns are involved in the story. It starts off with one hand, KC11, who has been trapped in DS2 ever since she was 5 due to a bug in her copy of DS2. One day, as a 12 year old, she is searching about the world of DS2 and finds a laboratory. Inside the laboratory, she discovers a banished hand called Sinstin, known to be so bad that he "made people like Antinorn look like Norn kissers". She is captured by Sinstin and tied up by a converted Slave, who apparently had escaped from the Insane Asylum some time ago. Sinstin uses a giant shot on a Kai Norn baby and KC11 squirms about in fear. KC knocks over a shelf of vials, and they come crashing down on her. She is running away with the Kai Norn (who has gained odd abilities of flight) as the chemicals blow the lab up. Once the lab is destroyed, the chemicals alter the warp that allows hands to go to and from the real world and here. Soon, a select group of hands near the warp, including KC, are sucked in. Soon, they land in a place they never expected to be.... a place where insanity is a major factor, a place where the innocent becomes the twisted, a place called American Mcgee's Alice. The whole fanfic deals with the group trying to get out of American Mcgee's Alice. The fanfic's main idea is certainly insanity, the lifeblood of the creatures communuty, and shows just what happens if insanity goes wrong. Characters (in order of appearance) KC11: Main character, who often takes the form of a dragon. Gets angry easily. Dement: Protrayed in the fanfic as a lazy hand who often only thinks of himself. Gets kicked about a good bit. Grendelman: A grendel loving geneticist who often gets into arguments with safemod, a programmer. Becomes insane during the course of the fanfic. Safemode: A programmer who takes the form of a computer, he often gets into arguments with Grendelman. Sinstin: An evil experimenter who is the main antagonist in the story. Slave: The same Slave that was made famous by Antinorn's torturing. Because DS2 has a convert from other games option, she has been converted from C1 to DS2. She escaped from the Insane Asylm prior to the beginning of the fanfic, and is now a minion of Sinstin. Jek: The Kai Norn baby who can fly, thanks to Sinstin. Awmanman: A robot fan who tries to do things the easy way, although he really isn't lazy at all. He is the reason that the glitches begin to happen. Lone: A hand who is first seen as a "Medusa" from I of the Dragon, but changes to that of a bandana and a crow with a witch's hat. Often tries to take a voice of strong command. Leanne: A strange hand who acts randomly and oddly, as if she is on a constant sugar rush. Owns a remote similar to that from "Click" which has so far been seen to change what someone is singing. Draconorn: Because of a "Warp within the warp" Draconorn was spat out in the wrong place in AMA. She was placed in the Skool which, while not far from where the rest of the group is in terms of levels, is still a good ways away. She is taken to the side of the Red Queen, the enemy of the group, because she doesn't relize that the group is on the opposite team. She just thinks that there is one group trying to break in and another group trying to defend itself. She takes the form of a balrog norn. Wolf: His personality hasn't been explored much, but he is rather rude. Takes the form of a wolf. Silvak: A slight idiot who takes the form of a robot with blades for hands. He is spat out at the Skool like Draconorn, but is sucked into the warp much later than the rest of the group. During the course of the fanfic, he is killed by an insane Grendelman. Flowerbunny: A young hand who fell asleep near the warp one day. She has been captured by Sinstin and is currently in a prison cell awaiting her fate. Alexander the Norn: A genetic engineer who accidentally fell into the warp when he ignored the "caution" tape to get a closer look. He took the form of a Chichi Norn. WARP, The